


happy beginnings, unhappy endings

by Nefism



Category: iAntiVirus & Cyberpolis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefism/pseuds/Nefism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The works of Nefarence and Sephora; scattered lightly with their RL players, Milan and Novalie, respectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy beginnings, unhappy endings

**Author's Note:**

> Milan is my original character. Novalie is the original character of the user spreebanks on iAV.

Pots clanged in the kitchen, smells that waffed out teasingly, and a single young man in his mid-twenties who softly hummed to himself. Tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth, his furrowed brows gently smoothed out as he sprinkled the finishing touches to the small feast he made. It was slightly forgotten, and he had to endure the rush of late last night to get everything he needed for today.   
  
He never celebrated Thanksgiving, save for Black Friday, so he was ill-prepared for when he actually wanted to celebrate it. He only followed his own native calendar that he grew up with, unless the American one put him on break due to national holidays.  
  
It was mainly for Novalie, and her being American, but he didn't mind trying to cook something that matched well with Thanksgiving. He didn't know much of American cuisine in the kitchen, so he was well aquainted with the laptop in the kitchen after the first hour. Well, up until he almost spilt a potful of boiling water on it--wherein he had it relocated to ontop of the microwave. It was kind if fun pittering in the kitchen for several hours trying to figure out the standard system of measurement, and the odd terminology he stumbled upon once in a while.   
  
It couldn't be helped, he learned every recipe he knew from watching his mother numerous times as she coaxed him to learn. It was for the best-- she had said, and sincerely true, he learned once he lived without his mother's guidance. Smiling softly, he set all the dishes on the table, a mixture of Americana and Italiana cuisine. Laughing softly, he let everything sit as he set to cleaning the huge mess in the kitchen. It was mainly for the fact that when it came to flour, cats, and slight clumsiness that had him tripping. And the cats streaking out of the kitchen with white paw prints following didn't help the already large mess.  
  
Cleaning up came quickly as he walked out the kitchen, drying his hands on a damp rag. Cocking a hip against the table, he leaned against it before his attention was caught by the front door. Looking up to see his disappearing wife walk in, had him smiling softly.  
  
"Welcome home, Novalie. Tí amo."


End file.
